


Voltron:the future(arc 1)

by DinaS112904



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaS112904/pseuds/DinaS112904
Summary: Ever wonder what the paladins do in their daily lives now that they no longer form Voltron?Well this post season 8 fanfic that takes place 5 years after the events of season 8,it shows them going through their every day situations that is sure to be entertaining!
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. The wedding

The former paladins of Voltron were currently enjoying Shiro and Curtis’s wedding.Everyone was enjoying the food,music and most importantly,the newly married couple were really happy.

Once everyone was enjoying their dinner, the long black haired best man Keith was about to make an announcement.”Attention everyone,” said Keith while tapping a spoon with a wine glass.

”First off,I’d like to congratulate Shiro and his newly wed husband Curtis on their marriage, as many of you know,Shiro has always been like my brother to me ever since I was a kid,and over the years I’ve seen him grown into the man he is today,even when we were both paladins of Voltron I’ve seen him grown as a true leader,and I couldn't be more proud of him,Shiro I hope that you and Curtis will have a life time of happiness and always stay true to yourself.”

Shiro smiled fondly at Keith and walked over to him to give him a hug.”Thank you Keith,that was beautiful.”said Shiro.”Well I’m not really...big when expressing my feelings but I managed.”said Keith with Shiro's hands on his shoulders,”Give it up for the best man everybody.”said Shiro before everyone began to clap their hands.

After the applauding was done,Keith went back to his table where Pidge,Hunk,Lance  
and Coran we’re also sitting at.”Great job Keith.”said Pidge.”Yeah,who knew you could be so poetic.”said Lance With raised eyebrow.”It wasn’t a poem Lance I didn’t even rhyme.”responded Keith.”I know but still,you did good.”said Lance.”Thanks.”said Keith.

”Hunk my man,this food is spectacular.”said Coran eating the delicious food Hunk has prepared.”Thank you Coran,you know originally we were gonna do  
some space goo but-“ ”Yeah yeah yeah,less talky more eaty.” interrupted Lance while putting a finger to Hunk’s mouth.”Isn’t this what you made at the space mall?”asked Pidge.”Yeah it is,it’s one of the first dishes I made in space, and there are aliens so why not.”said Hunk. ”Ughhhh I’m so full.”moaned Lance.”If you think that was good, just wait until dessert.”said Hunk.”What! Ugh“moaned Lance again while everyone else laughed.


	2. Life on the farm

*Two weeks later*Lance was working on his family farm harvesting some crops when suddenly,he heard his niece Nadia and his nephew Slyvio yelling his name.”Uncle Lance,uncle Lance!”cried Nadia and Slyvio running to their uncle.”Sylvio,Nadia,what’s going on?”asked Lance.”There’s a really big spaceship,I think it’s gonna destroy us!”secreamed Nadia.”What?!let me see.”said Lance and Nadia and Slyvio took Lance to see the space ship where the rest of the McClain family happen to be.

Lance had recognized that ship,it was a galra space ship.Feeling both confused and shocked,he wondered why a galra ship was landing on their farm.When the spaceship landed,the doors opened,and Keith came out!

“K-Keith,is that you?”asked Lance,walking toward the ship.”Hey Lance good to see you.”said Keith “What are you doing here?I thought you were supposed to be gathering supplies from other planets for another week.”asked Lance.”Yeah,we finished early,and I thought I’d come here to visit Voltron’s former sharpshooter so here I am.”explained Keith.”Well it’s good to see you too.”said Lance”Oh right you haven’t been introduced yet,this is my mom,my papi,my sisters Rachel and I’m sure you’ve met Veronica,my brothers Marco and Luis and Luis’s wife Lisa with their two kids Nadia and Slyvio.”

“Nice to meet you.” said Keith while waving his hand to Lances relatives.”So,you’re Keith huh?my brother sure talks about you a lot.”said Rachel.”You talk about me?”asked Keith with his arms crossed and arched eyebrows.”Well yeah,I talk about everyone Pidge,Hunk,Shiro and even Coran.”said Lance.”Keith carino,since your here,would you like to stay for lunch?”asked Lance’s mom”Sure ma’am,I’d love to.”replied Keith. ”Now c’mon,we don’t want the food to get cold.”said Lances mom who grabbed Keith on the wrist whole everyone was heading back to the house.Kieth just looked back at Lance with a worried yet anxious look on his face while walking.  
Anec just shrugged his shoulders then kept walking behind them.”Yeah she tends to do that.”whispered Lance into Keith’s ear.

———

About 30 minutes later,everyone was just about done eating.” Thank you Mrs.McClain,that was a delightful lunch.”said Keith wiping his mouth with a napkin.”Anytime sweetheart,now I wonder,what was it like working with Lance while you too were up in space?”asked Lance’s mom”Yeah,was it annoying?cuz my little brother can get pretty obnoxious.said Marco.

”C’mon Marco,that was when I was like 17,I’ve matured a lot since then.”said alance.”Boo!” “AAH!”screamed Lance as Rachel was laughing”Rachel,what the heck?!”yelled Lance.”Yep,that’s the Lance I remembered.”said Rachel.After that,a text message went off on Veronica’s phone and she read it.

”Sorry guys,I have to go,the Garrison just texted,they want me to examine some things,”said Veronica.”Bye guys,and it was good to see you again Keith.”Veronica got up,kissed her family goodbye,and left.”Well then,more sandwiches for me.”said Luis taking sandwiches form the tray in front of him.”Hey Keith,you never said what it wa like working with Lance.”said Lance’s did

”Oh,yeah,well...it certainly was something,especially in the beginning,he created this “rivalry”with me off some reason which I thought was ridiculous since-“ “Ok we get it,just tell them already.” Interrupted Lance.”Alright alright,honestly,Lance was the most determined of the team,he always had me back when I was danger,he always knew how to cheer everyone when we were doubtful,and when the Red lion moved on to Lance,I was surprised but if anyone had to fly Red but me,I’m glad it was him.” Keith said with a warm smile on his face while looking at Lance. ”Thanks Keith,that means a lot said Lance with an equally warm smile.”Don’t mention it”

————

“So,this is the famous Juniberry patch huh?”said Keith while he and Lance were standing in front of the Junibetty flowers.”Yeah,the famous Altean flowers to remind me of ‘you know who’ “said Lance

“Allura?” “Yeah.”said Lance with his head down.”Every time I look at these flowers they remind of her.”But then Lance’s smile turned into a frown.”I really miss her man.”

That’s when Lance started to tear up.”Hey.”Keith then put his hand onto Lances shoulder.”We all miss Allura but if it weren’t for her sacrifice,we wouldn’t be standing here right now,”said Keith.I know I just*sniff*wish there was a way to have all the realities and for her to survive.” said Lance with tears starting to form in his eyes.”C’mere man.”said Keith then he wrapped his arms around Lance while he did the same to Keith.

“She chose to sacrifice herself,but do you know what?she did it to save us all,to save the universe.”They stayed like that for a couple more seconds before Lance broke it off.”Thank you Keith,I feel better now.”said Lance”Good now I better get going,see ya later”said Keith then he walked away back to his ship.

“Yeah see ya.”said Lance,watching the Blade of Mamora soldier walk away with a smile on his face.


	3. Unexpected crush

“Alright everyone get ready,Shiro and Curtis are almost here.”said Coran

Everyone had all met at Shiro’s new place to surprise the newly weds from their honeymoon.”Ok,snacks are all in place,”said Hunk.”Excellent Hink,now where the quiz am is Pidge?she was supposed to be back here here 30 doboshes ago with the banner.”said Coran.Then Pidge came in running with a purple banner in her hands that says “Welcome home.”

“I’m here,I’m here! sorry I took so long,they ran out at the store so I had to go to another store and-“Pidge was then interrupted by Coran.”Yeah yeah,no time for these stories,just get this banner up before everyone arrives.” “Sheesh ok,hey Lance can you please help me put up the-LANCE!”

Pidge turned around and saw Lance in the kitchen eating food from the fridge.”What?” asked Lance while chewing a hamburger.”Why are you eating food from Shiro’s refrigerator?!”asked Pidge angrily.”Cus I never arte breakfast their morning,I was hungry.”replied a whinny Lance.

“Keith you seriously just let him do that?”Keith was just leaning on the wall next to the kitchen counter eating a burger as well.”KEITH!”screamed Pidge.”What?I was hungry too.”responded Keith.”Whatever,I’ll just do it myself.”said Pidge with an annoyed attitude and then left the kitchen.

Both Lance and Keith were enjoying their burgers and then Keith looked up and noticed Pidge was gone.”Hey,where’d Pidge go?”asked Keith.”Eh who cares,let’s just finish these burgers.”replied Lance then took another bite and Keith just shrugged his shoulders and also kept eating.

——

All of the guests had arrived,which included some Garrison instructors,and Aliens too.Coran had through the window and saw a black car go into the driveway.”They’re here!everyone get into your positions!”screamed Coran.That’s when everyone hid from sight and Coran turned off the lights.

Shiro and Curtis walked into the house and they both wondered why the lights weren’t turned off.”Surprise!”shouted everyone as they came out of hiding.”Guys,what’s going on?”asked Curtis in awe.”We planned a surprise party for you two.”replied Hunk.”Aww,you guys didn’t have to do tha.”said Shiro.”Well,for all that you’ve done for us over the years,it’s the least we could do.”said Keith.

“We even bought a cake,it’s chocolate,I would’ve lie, vanilla but it’ll do.”said Slave who went behind Shiro and wrapped his body around him.”Thank you everyone.your presence here is already enough for me,and of course for you Curtis.”said Shiro then he kissed Curtis’s cheek.”I love you.”said Curtis as he rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

“What are we waiting for?let’s get this party started.”said Shiro and then everyone cheered.

——

Everyone was enjoying the party,there was music playing,and the guests were talking with one another.Shiro was just sitting down drinking fruit punch and realized Lance was gone,so he got up and went to look to for him.

——

Lance was looking out the window in one of the guest bedrooms.Shiro was looking around the house looking for Lance,that’s when he looked to his left and found home in the room.

“Hey Lance.”said Shiro,as Lance quickly looked at the door to see who it was.”Oh,h-hey Shiro.” “What are you doing in here?the party’s in the living room.”asked Shiro.”Oh nothing,just….looking….at the birds,and the sky,and stuff.”replied Lance.”Sky?”asked Shiro.”Yeah….cuz that’s what’s outside.” “Is there anything on your mind?”asked Shiro.

“No...maybe...I don’t know man.”Then Lance laid on the bed with his arms spread out.”Ok well if there is,you know you can always come talk to me.”said Shiro.”I know Shiro,I’m just ….not in the mood right now.” “Ok then,if you need me I’ll be with everyone else.”said Shiro and he was just about to walk away when Lance then sat up “Wait.”Shiro stopped and looked back.”Actually,there is something I….wanna talk about.”

——

Curtis was talking to commander Iverson in the living room on the couch “Get used to the married life Curtis,it’s gonna be a bumpy ride.”said Iverson.”Yeah it is gonna take some getting used to.”replied Curtis.“Speaking of marriage,where’s your beloved husband right now.” “Oh he’s just-“Curtis pointed to the other side of the living room and saw that Shiro wasn’t there.

“Huh that’s strange,he was there just a minute ago,excuse me commander.”Curtis got up from the couch and began to look for Shiro,and that’s when he ran into Keith,Hunk,and Pidge.”Hey guys,have you seen Shiro anywhere?” “No,but have you seen Lance?we haven’t seen home either.”said Keith.“That’s odd,why would they both be missing?”asked Pidge 

“Meh,they’re probably somewhere else in the house,there are a lot of people here after all.”said Hunk.”Maybe you’re right Hunk,they’re probably just chilling somewhere.”said Curtis at content

——

“So….what’s going on?”asked Shiro after he sat on the bed with Lance. “It’s just that…. seeing some people here with their special someone,has really made me miss Allura lately,especially seeing you with Curtis,me and Allura could’ve had a future together but you know,she sacrificed her life to save all realities,which….kinda stinks.” That’s when Lance put his knees to his chest while starting to get tears eyed.

“*sigh* I get it Lance,when I found out that my former partner Adam had died,I was very heartbroken and we had broken off our engagement just before I went on the Kerberos mission too,so I thought I’d never find love again,but that all changed when Curtis showed up.”That’s when Lance looked up with a confused face.”What do you mean?” 

“Well,when I was first going out with Curtis,I realized that he was the one I needed,the one to help me get me back on my feet,the one to really show me what true love really was.” “That’s….nice,but what about Adam?” “Adam was the one I wanted to be with but sometimes,you don’t get what you want in life but instead you get something you need.” Lance uncurled his knees and then spread out his arms and legs.”Yeah I still don’t understand.”

“Lance,you wanted to be with Allura,even if she did shape you into who you are today,but who helped you out with getting Allura in the first place?” “That’s easy,it was Hunk he was like Your gotta ask Allura out,you gotta ask Allura out’” “*chuckle*No I mean who reassured you that you’re worthy enough to date her?” “ Oh that was Keith.”then Lance had a shocked look on his face.

“KEITH?!are you saying I want Keith!?” “ Not exactly,Keith is the one you need,you came to him when you needed advice most,because you knew that you needed to talk to him,not because you want to.”Lance was looking at Shiro in awe.

“Lance,I think you might have a crush on Keith.”

That’s when Lance's face got completely blank.”WHAT?!! no offense Shiro but that’s the craziest thing you have ever said!why would I ever like Keith?!”

“Because you need him,you wanted Allura like how I wanted Adam,but eventually I realized that I needed Curtis,so you should realize that you need Keith more than you thought you did.”

At this point,Lance was still trying to process what just happened.”So what you’re saying is that..I ..like Keith?” “Pretty much,I mean it’s not like-uhh Lance,you ok?”asked Shiro as Lance was just looking down with no expression on his face whatsoever but then he looked up at Shiro.”Y-yeah I’m fine,I just can’t believe that I was too oblivious to realize that….I actually like Keith.”Then Lance’s eyes widen.

“Oh my gosh,what’s everyone gonna think when I tell them I have a crush on Keith?they'll think I’m weird or different.” “No they won’t Lance,just tell them when you’re ready.” said Shiro then he put his hand on Lance’s shoulder and they both smiled,And that’s when Keith himself came in and interrupted the moment.

“There you guys are,everyone was wondering where you two went c'mon we’re about to have cake.” “Alright we’re coming.”said Shiro as he got off the bed.” You comin’ Lance?”asked Keith.

Then Lance had a slight awed expression”Y-yeah I’m coming.”Then he got off the bed and went with Keith and Shiro to have some cake with everyone else.


	4. Galaxy Garrison

“Alright,that should do it.”said Matt,who was currently working on some blue prints for an upcoming project at the Galaxy Garrison.

“You done with those blue prints Matt?”asked Pidge from the other side of the room.”Yep,here you go Pidge.”replied Matt as he got up from his work desk and handed Pidge the blue prints.”Thank you.”said Pidge then she went back to work.

“Now,all I need is a blue print for the engine and we can officially start to build this self-driving automobile.” “I’ll get to work on that right now.”said Matt as he stood behind Pidge then he went back to his work space.Then Hunk and Romelle came in with Romelle holding a tray that had steel,domed lid on it.

“Matt and Pidge Holt,may I present,Romelle with her latest recipe.”said Hunk.Romelle then took off the lid and two plates of filet mignon with a creamy sauce and sides of roasted peas and carrots were revealed.”Voila!.”said Romelle.Then both Pidge and Matt got up and walked over to Romelle and Hunk to take a closer look at the food.

“Wow this looks delicious,but don’t you think that’s a bit too formal for lunch?”asked Matt.”Kind of,but I never made a filet mignon before,and I wanted to see what you two thought since it was my first time making them.”replied Romelle.Then Hunk handed the Holts each a fork and knife and they each took a bite of their own plate.

“Romelle this is fantastic,it’s definitely the best filet mignon I’ve ever had,Hunk have you tasted this?”said Pidge.“I have,Romelle really has been using her game lately.”replied Hunk as he put his arm around Romelle’s shoulder while she smiled really wide.

“Oh it was nothing,I was just doing what you thought me Hunk.”said Romelle. “Hey didn’t you also make a batch of blueberry scones?”asked Hunk. “OH QUIZNAK YOU’RE RIGHT! I forget them in the oven!.”screamed Romelle.”Be right back.”Then Romelle ran out of the lab murmuring quiznak.”Speaking of making,what are you guys up to?”asked Hunk.

“Oh we are currently making a self-drinking automobile.”responded Pidge as she and Matt both took their food to their work spaces.”A what?!you two have gone into outer space,met aliens,travelled across different galaxies,and you guys seriously making an automobile?”asked Hunk very confused.

Pidge and Matt then looked at each other.”Yeah pretty much,we never learned how to drive,son why not create a car that could drive for us”.explained Matt as he was eating his peas and carrots.

“Uhh,that’s why there's driving school so you could learn how to drive,I was in space with you guys,but eventually I went and got my license and you too could-,are you even listening to me.”

Matt and Pidge were too busy eating their lunch.”Did you say something Hunk?”asked Pidge.Romelle the cameras in with a tray of burnt blueberry scones.

“I’m back guys,just had to check in on these blueberry scones,unfortunately that’d dopiest come out so good.”said Romelle as she lifted one up then dropped it back onto the tray.

Everyone else then chuckled as Romelle joined them,at her backing mishap.


	5. The half-breeds of Marmora

*On Altea*The blade of Marmora were giving food to the poor Alteans with Coran by their side.

“There you go little fella.”said Acxa as she handed some fruit to a little altean boy and his mother,Keith and the other soldiers were also giving the alteans food.

“And that’s the last of them.”said Keith as he handed water to an altean girl.”Thanks again for helping out with the poor today Keith.”said Coran.”It was my pleasure Coran.”said Keith. “Hello,we also helped.”said Ezor .”Yes and thank you too girls.”said Coran

“*chuckle* sorry Kroila,Kolivan,and the other soldiers couldn’t be here,they had other work they needed to take care of.”said Keith.”It’s alright,as long as someone came and helped out theses alteans,I’m as good as a yelmore when it’s feeding time.”replied Coran then Keith,Zethrid,Ezor and Acxa looked at him very confused.

“Uh..that means happy.”Then everyone’s face was back at content. “Excuse me,didn’t you use to fly the black lion of Voltron?.”asked a little altean girl with pigtails who was standing by Keith’s side as he looked down in awe.

“Why yes I did,”responded Keith as he kneeled down to take a closer look at the girl.

“Wow,really?”asked the girl excitedly.“Yep but you know,I also piloted the red lion,our former leader Shiro was gone for a while so I had to step in and take charge.”

“Really?”

“Yep,and the paladin of the red lion,Lance,used to pilot the blue lion too.”

“Oh my gosh,that’s amazing,you are my favorite out of all the paladins,I hope that one day,I can be just like you when I get older!”shrieked the little girl.

“Oh really?what's your name?”asked Keith. “Braylee,”replied the girl

“Well Braylee,I’m pretty sure that you’re gonna turn out into someone amazing when you grow up,so just keep believing in yourself and follow your dreams.”That’s when Braylee’s face started to light up when Keith put his hand on her shoulder while he was talking.

“Geez,thank you Keith!”Braylee said and then she gave Keith a big hug.

“No problem.”said Keith as he hugged her back.

Then they broke off the hug and Braylee ran back to her mom and dad as Keith watched her while he stood back up.

“I never knew you piloted the red lion.”said Acxa as she walked next to Keith.”Well yeah I did,it was my original lion before Shiro went missing.”explained Keith.

“Huh,was that why your armor was a different color than your lion?”asked Zethrid as she went up next to Acxa.”Yeah pretty much.”replied Keith.

“Well I best be taking these alteans back to the homeless shelter,goodbye everyone.”said Coran as he walked over to the alteans.”Alright everyone,let’s head back now.”

Then the alteans including Coran began to walk back to the homeless shelter waving while saying “bye.”to the Mamora soldiers as they did the same back.

“Hey,where’d Ezor go?”asked Zethrid. “Hey guys,look at these flowers!”shouted Ezor from the Sam,l Juniberry patch.Keith,Acxa,and Zethrid then ran over to see what happened.When they approached the flower patch,they saw Ezor playing with a Juniberry’s petals.

“These flowers are...absolutely fascinating.”said Ezor in awe.”They're called Juniberries, they’re a famous plant here in Altea.”explained Keith as he,Acxa,and Zethrid walked up to Ezor.

“Y’know,back when we worked for Lotor,he never really talked about his altean heritage much,which is a shame because everything here is amazing.”said Ezor still looking at her flower.

“We all have things we want to learn more about,but unfortunately some things are just meant to remain a mystery.”said Acxa putting her hand onto Ezor’s shoulder.

“Acxa has a point,we really shouldn’t be so concerned about things we have little knowledge about,but what is something the four of us do know?”said Keith.”Uh… we’re all half galra.”said Ezor.

“No,well yeah,what I mean is that we all know why we have to work together as blade of Marmora soldiers,to make sure every creature and species in the universe is taken cared of.”Then all three of them looked at Keith with resoluted faces.

“What do you girls say?for galra half-breeds?”said a Keith as he put his hand out.Acxa put her hand on top of Keith’s,then Zethrid did the same,then Ezor.

“For galra half-breeds.”they all said as they put their hands up.


	6. Beach day

The former paladins were in their swimwear for a fun day at the beach.Hunk had picked up everyone individually including Keith and Coran from Keith’s ship,since Keith picked up Coran as well as the space mice from Altea.And currently they were on their way to the local beach.

“Alright everyone,we're here.”said Hunk as soon as they arrived at the beach and parked in the parking lot.

“Woo hoo!beach time!”shouted Pidge raising both of her fists in the air.Then she got up and crawled over Coran to get out of the truck.“Isn’t someone excited for this so-called beach?”said Coran after Pidge crawled over him.

“Ok then,let’s hit the beach.”said Hunk.

Everyone got out of the car and gathered their belongings from the trunk to go meet Pidge by the beach.Once they all got to the beach,Pidge was already splashing around in the ocean.

“Hey guys,come here and check out this ocean!”screamed Pidge.

“We’re coming, Pidge hold your jets.”said Shiro as he and everyone else put their stuff down on the sand,next to Pidge’s stuff that she had already set up.

“Last one there’s a rotten egg!”screamed Hunk as soon as he finished setting up the two umbrellas they brought.

“You’re on Hunk! c’mon Coran.”said Lance as Hunk was running over to Pidge then he did the same. “I’m coming!”said Coran as he was holding the space mice in his palms,then he put them on the cooler they also brought and ran over to the ocean to join the others.

“They’re in their 20’s and they still act like little kids.”said Keith after he and Shiro set up their towels and sat on them. “Yeah somethings just never change.”said Shiro.

Then he and Keith looked at everyone playing in the ocean,and Coran was looking confused on what to do in the water. “Man,I don’t think I’ve been to the beach since I was a little kid.”said Shiro. “I don’t think I’ve ever been to the beach at all.”said Keith 

“What?!are you serious Keith?you've never been to the beach before?”Shiro asked, completely puzzled. “Yeah,no one ever took me.” “Well I think you’re gonna like it.”said Shiro.Then the space mice squirmed from the cooler with intrigued faces while looking at Shiro.

“*chuckle*you guys too,why don’t you join the others in the ocean.”Then the mice jumped for joy,and ran over to join everyone else in the water,while Shiro and Keith laughed lightly as they watched them play in the very shallow part of the water.Then Lance came up to them with seaweed on his head and shoulders,

“Ughhh,Hunk is the worst!”complained Hunk as he came and sat on his towel that was next to Keith’s. “What happened to you?”asked Shiro.”It’s a long story.”replied Lance while he took the seaweed off himself.Then Shiro had an idea.

“Hey I’m gonna go get myself a strawberry-banana smoothie,be right back.”Shiro said as he got up to go to the smoothie bar near the parking lot.”Can you get me a mango-pineapple smoothie?!”shouted Lance as Shiro was walking away. “Sure Lance!”shouted back Shiro,then looked back at Lance with an evil grin on his face,the looked forward again.

“Wait a minute,did he just-?oh no he didn’t.”Lance mumbles to himself. “Did you say something Lance?”asked Keith as he turned to look at Lance. “Nope,I didn't say anything,”replied Lance nervously.

Shiro’s plan was to get Keith and Lance alone,which he did.

———

Lance was looking down while Keith was still watching everyone else play in the ocean.

“So,why didn’t you go in the water yet Keith?”asked Lance. “Meh I just...don’t feel like it,in fact I’ll probably just sit here the rest of the time.” “Oh c'mon,you gotta do something while we’re here.”said Lance. “Nope,I’m just gonna sit back and enjoy this sunny weather.” “Ok then mullet head.”said Lance smiling.

“You know who would’ve liked the beach,Allura,she’d probably be so fascinated by everything here,she’d most likely wanna come back here everyday,and have an awesome time.”said Lance and then he looked down dejectedly.

“Yeah it does sound like her,but Lance you gotta stop thinking about Allura,cus it just makes you sad and depressed,and I don’t think anyone likes to see you like that,and you’re continuing her spreading of kindness and positivity,and she would be really proud of you.”said Keith as he took a leftover piece of seaweed out of Lance’s hair and threw it on the sand before putting his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“And that makes me proud.”Then Lance’s altean marks glowed as he and Keith looked at each other with affectionate faces.Then the moment was interrupted when Hunk came behind Keith and Lance and picked up Keith bridal style.

“H-HUNK!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!PUT ME DOWN!!”screamed Keith as he was waving his arms and legs everywhere while Hunk was laughing really hard as he was running to the ocean. “HUNK I SWEAR I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES IF YOU DON’T PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!”screamed Keith again as he and Hunk got into the water next to Pidge and Coran.

“Ok,I’ll put you down,”said Hunk.“Wahh-of.”said Keith as Hunk dropped him in the water while Hunk ,Pidge and Coran all laughed.Then a second Keith got up from the water,and had seaweed on his head and shoulders just like Lance did,then he formed an evil look on his face.

“Ok Hunk,you think you’re so clever?well how do you like this for size?”Then he made a really big splash that got everyone wet. “You’re on Keith.”soda Pidge then everyone started to splash each other playfully while laughing.

Lance was looking from the sand and then Shiro came back with two smoothies in his hands.

“I’m back.”said Shiro as he sat on his towel. “Here’s your smoothie.”Shiro said again as he handed Lance his smoothie. “Thanks Shiro,I was starting to get-wait a minute,I know what you did Mr.Slick,you got up and left so me and Keith could be alone,well you couldn’t fool me that easily.”said Lance.

“ Maybe I did,maybe I didn't,”said Shiro with a smirk. “Well just because I have a crush on Keith now,doesn't mean I still don’t think he’s a hothead with emotional issues,not to mention all he cares about are knives and space wolves,and he still has that stupid-”said Lance then he looked over at Keith,who was laughing really hard and had his hair wet,which made Lance blush a little.

“Stupid mullet.”Then Lance quickly shook his head.“So don’t go making a big fuss about it ok?”Then Lance began to drink his smoothie.

“Oh really?if you think Keith’s mullet is so stupid,then why are you growing one?”asked Shiro then Lance spit out his smoothie. “What! I’m not growing a mullet!In my defense,it’s been months since I last cut my hair,or years,or I don’t think I cut my hair since we got sent off into space by the blue lion.”said Lance.

“S-s-stop making these conversations all about me,would ya?now if you excuse me,I’m gonna go back in the water.”Lance then put his smoothie down and got up.

“To go see Keith?”asked Shiro “Shut up!”shouted Lance walking to the ocean. “He’s so adorable.”mumbled Shiro to himself.

———

Everyone was done swimming and were sitting on their towels,eating snacks they brought with them.

“I still don’t like what you did to me, Hunk.”said Keithnas as he was eating a bag of potato chips. “Oh c’mon,you have to admit that was funny.” Said Hunk waging a Greek said he had made earlier.

“Yeah,so funny you had to do it to all of us,including the mice.”said Pidge eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as she pointed at the mice laying on the sand,traumatized by the seaweed.

“Aah you guys are a bunch of wet bags.”said a pouty Hunk. “Look besides Hunk’s “little” joke,today was actually a pretty fun day,at least in my opinion.”said Shiro.

“This so-called “beach” isn’t as fun as an altean pool,but I also enjoyed it.”said Coran “Oh Coran.”said Shiro as everyone else laughed.


	7. Paladin vlogs

“Alright,is this thing on?”said Nadia Raizavi as she turned on the drone camera.

“Ok good,*clears throat*Hello there,I’m Nadia Rizavi,and I’m a pilot here at the Galaxy Garrison along with my teammates,Ina Leifsdottir,James Griffin,and Ryan Kinkade.”Rizavi said while pointing at her teammates.

“Hi there,”said Leifsdottir. “Hello.”said Kinkade. “Can I get back to work now?”asked Griffin annoyed with his armies crossed.

“Ha ha ha,aren’t they funny?Anyways,the reason why I’m making this video is to introduce drumroll please,” Then Leifsdottir did a drumroll on the nearest wall.

“It’s the former paladins of Voltron,we have Lance,Keith,Shiro,Hunk and Pidge.”The paladins then said hi to the camera with friendly smiles on their faces. 

“So former paladins,now that you no longer form Voltron and fight aliens and stuff,what do you guys do now?

“Interesting question Nadia,well we pretty much just-” “Do all kinds of awesome things,like go on missions in space,create new technology,and other cool things.”said Lance who interjected Shiro. “Lance, that's what we do,all you do is plant crops on your family farm.”said Pidge while the camera was pointing at Lance. “No one asked you Pidge,”said Lance annoyed yet hurt 

“Sorry for that interruption,what I was going to say is that we pretty just relax here on earth these days,I stay at home and help my family with our farm.”Then Lance looked at Keith indicating he wanted him to say something.

“What?”asked Keith. “Oh right,I’m a blade of Marmora soldier,and originally we went on undercover missions,but I actually decided to turn it into a human relief organization,to help those in need.”Then the camera turned to Shiro.

“I was finally able to take a break from the battle ground,but I’m still a commander here at the Garrison,I even got married.”said Shiro as he showed his wedding ring to the camera.

“I created a culinary empire,to spread deliciousness across all galaxies.”said Hunk. “And me and my family are establishing new tech here while also working here,I even got an office with my brother Matt.”said Pidge.

“Intriguing,now would you say that Voltron really changed your lives?”asked Rizavi.”Is that even a question,of course Voltron changed our lives.”said Hunk.

“Hunk’s right,who knows what things would’ve been like if Voltron never came into our lives.” Said Keith. “Speaking of lives,how did you guys feel when the former blue paladin Allura,decided to sacrifice her life to save the universe all those years ago?And do you guys still miss her?”asked Rizavi.

“Of course we miss Allura,she’s a part of our Voltron family,Allura was the most independent,courageous altean we knew,and one of only alteans we knew,but I guess it was just her time.”replied Shiro.

“And how do you feel Lance?since you know,you dated Allura for some time before her passing.”asked Rizavi then she turned the camera to herself and did her flirty eyebrows.Then she turned the camera to face Lance.

“At first,I was really upset,both physically and emotionally,I miss her everyday,and lately I’ve missing her more than usual but Kieth actually has been cheering me up about it,and has been reminding me that if it weren’t for her sacrifice,the universe as we know it,would be gone.”said Lance as he put his hand on Keith’s shoulder since they were sitting next to each other while Keith had a shocked look on his face.

“And besides,I’m honoring Allura by spreading her message on how there’s always good in everyone,and you know maybe,just maybe,I’ll find that special someone again.”

“I’m pretty sure you will Lance.”Keith said as he and Lance looked at each other for a few seconds while Lance’s altean marks then glowed.

“As,isn’t that cute?emo boy finally found someone he can tolerate,well besides Shiro obviously.”said Griffin, really cocky. “Shut it Griffin,how about you and big mouth go someone else you little piece of-” “Language Keith,we’re being filmed.said Hunk.

“Sorry Hunk,I just got a bit upset, that's all.”said Keith. “Upset,but you’re like that all the time.”said Keith. Then Keith slammed his hands on the table as he sat up. “Do you want your throat ripped out you son of a-” “Keith,would you please just down already,don’t let him bother you.”said Shiro as he also sat up and put his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“*sigh* ok,I just can’t stand cocky people.”said Keith as he stared at Griffin with a dirty look while sitting back down.“What?I was just stating what was on my mind,am I not allowed to do that.?”said Griffin. “Um Nadia,can you ask the next question before things actually start to get out of hand?”asked Leifsdottir worried.

“Ooh,I would Ina,but I'm afraid we have no more time left,we gotta get back to work.”replied Rizavi. “Well thank you paladins for stopping by and talking with us for a bit.” “No problem Nadia,hope we get to do this again sometime.”said Shiro.

“Me too,as long as James won’t be there.”said Keith annoyed with his arms crossed. “Geez I said I was stating what was on my mind,and it’s not like you-” “James,Knock it off.”Kinkade said as he put his hand on Griffin’s chest to halt him.

“We’ll see you guys later.”said Leifsdottir as she and Kinkade left the room while Griffin was still standing with his arms folded. “You coming James?”asked Kinkade from outside the room. “Yeah I’m coming.”replied James as he walked out with his arms still folded.

“That’s it for today guys,say bye paladins.”said Rizavi then everyone else waved goodbye to the camera while also saying bye and the camera turned off indicating that the video ended.


	8. Detectives Pidge and Hunk

Pidge and Matt were continuing to work on their self-driving automobile.

“This automobile is looking great,at this paste paste we should get it done by next week.” said Matt as he was assembling the breaks on their now semi-build car.

“I hope so,but we still haven’t decided what color it should be.”said Pidge as she and Matt stopped working and moved themselves back to look at the car. “Hmm,how about orange?”asked Matt. “Orange?no one has an orange car,”responded Pidge

“Exactly,no has an orange car,it’d be new and original,just like the automobile itself.”  
“Yeah I guess you do have a point,but what about green?I was the green paladin of Voltron after all.” “Green?you must be outta your mind,orange is a color that really pops.”

Then Keith unexpectedly came in with a sad look on his face.

“Oh,hey Keith we need your help,which color do you think we should paint our self-driving automobile,green or orange?”asked Pidge. “I don’t know,why don’t you just do both?” replied Keith depressingly. “Is there something wrong Keith?”asked Pidge as she walked up to him.

“No I'm fine,just tired,anyways I came here to ask if you guys have a pen I can borrow.”said Keith. “Yeah I have one.”said Matt as he then walked over to his desk and grabbed a blue pen that was there.Then he walked over to Kieth and handed it to him.

“Thanks,I’ll see you guys later.”said Keith then he left the room.

“That was odd,I wonder what was up with him.”said Pidge. “He was probably just tired like he said,now let’s get back.”said Matt then he began to work on the car again. “Yeah, maybe you’re right,let’s get working,”said Pidge.

——-

Hunk was standing at the entrance of the Garrison cafeteria,waiting for Pidge to arrive.Then a second later she came in and approached Hunk.

“Hey Hunk,can I..talk to you for sec?”asked Pidge.”Uh sure,..what’s up,is something wrong?”asked Hunk confusingly as he and Pidge went and sat at the nearest table. “Not with me,with Keith,he’s been acting sad all day,he said he was just tired,but I know that’s not it.” replied Pidge.

“Well,why don’t we see what’s wrong,he’s actually sitting right over there.”said Kunk as he pointed to the table where Keith happened to be sitting. “Looks like we’ve got some investigating to do.”said Pidge.

Keith was playing around with his mashed potatoes he got and then he sighed. “Hey Keith,what’s up?”asked Pidge as she and Hunk sat on the opposite side of the table. “Oh,hey guys,nothing much,I was just eating my potatoes,”replied Keith.

“Really?you got that food like 20 minutes ago and you haven’t eaten a bite.”said Hunk. “Ok so,I realized I wasn’t that hungry,big deal.”said Keith.

“It is too a big deal,Keith’s we know that you are sad about something,it’s just that you won’t tell what it is.”said Hunk.Keith then looked back down at his potatoes. “Keith,will you please tell us what’s wrong?”said Pidge.

“*sigh* nothing’s wrong,but something has been bothering me today.”replied Keith. “Really?what is it?”asked Pidge. “These two people named Pidge and Hunk,they’ve been on my nerves the last couple minutes,and won’t stop pestering me!”said Keith as he stood up then he left the cafeteria.

“He was talking about us right?”asked Hink then Podge smacked herself in the face.

——-

Pidge and Hunk were currently walking downward the hallways,looking for Keith,then they found him in one of the dorm rooms,lying on the bed facing the wall,then he slightly turned his head to see who was outside.

“What do you two want?”asked Keith annoyed.

“What do you think we want?”responded Pidge.And Keith then sat up on the bed. 

“Look,for the millionth time,I’m completely fine,I was just tired and mopey because I didn’t get much sleep last night.” “Are you sure about that?”asked Hunk with a suspicious face.

“Yes I’m positive Hunk,geez why are you guys so nosy?!”said Keith then he crossed his arms.

“Keith,you know if there’s something bothering you,you can always come talk to us.”said Pidge as she and Hunk walked over to Keith.

“I know I just-“Then Keith looked up at both Pidge and Hunk and stood up from the bed.

“*sigh*,I’m jealous ok,” said Keith bashfully.

“Jealous?jealous of who?” asked Pidge. “Of-,no just forgot,it’s stupid.”said Keith.

“No it’s not,just keep going.”said Hunk.

“Well,you know how Lance has been upset about Allura lately?and remember when you know,they first started going out?”

“Yeah.”replied both Hunk and Pidge.

“Well,Lance.. almost always bringing up Allura,has kinda..got me upset too,once that started,but when they first started dating,I wasn’t really..that happy then either,I was honestly..upset that they ended up together,so when Lance kept bringing up Allura,it was like I was reliving those emotions all over again.”

That’s when Pidge and Hunk looked at each other in shock.

“Keith?...did you..like Allura?”asked Pidge solemnly.

Keith shook his head slowly.

“You like….Lance?”


	9. Acceptance

“Oh my gosh,you like Lance?!”asked Pidge. “Are you sure it’s the Lance that was the red paladin of Voltron?”asked Hunk.

“Yes it’s that Lance,and I liked him”replied Keith.

“Liked him,what happened?”asked Pidge. “What do you think happened?he became infatuated with Allura,and now that she’s gone he spends the rest of his days mourning over her.”said Keith.

“So,that doesn’t mean he won’t find love again.”said Hunk. “But what’s the point?he still seems pretty hung up on Allura if you ask me.”said Keith. “Oh please,have you met Lance?I'm pretty sure he’ll find someone again.”said Pidge as she crossed her arms.

“Yeah,and do you actually think that’s gonna happen?”said Keith then he sat back down on the bed.Pidge and Hunk looked at each other again. “Keith,when did you...develop feelings for Lance?”asked Pidge.

“I don’t know,I guess it was….ever since he comforted me when Shiro went “missing”,and I when I comforted him back when he was feeling self-conscious about being a paladin.”replied Keith.

“Oh man,that long?”asked Hunk then Keith nodded.

“How come you never told anyone?”asked Pidge as she and Hunk also sat on the bed.

“Because….well it’s kind of a long story,like I said I was upset when Lance and Allura became a thing,because I has some feelings for Lance,but I couldn’t show it because a little crush was the least of my worries,I had my duties as the new black paladin,then the blade,and then being a paladin again and ending the war once and for all,so I guess my crush on Lance just..went away over time,but I didn’t tell anyone before was because I thought that they wouldn’t accept me,or would think I’m different.”said Keith looking at the floor.

“But Keith,remember when we all found out that you were part galra,everyone was shocked at first,but we all just accepted it because we knew that you were still the same Keith,we just learned something new about you.”said Hunk.

“Yeah but Allura hated my guts when she found out.”said Keith. “True,but she eventually came around and accepted you too,because she also knew who the real Keith was.”said Pidge.

“But what about Lance?Another reason why I never told anyone was because of him,he was head over heels about Allura and I wanted to keep him happy so I just kept my distance,and telling him and everyone else…..would completely change everything.”said Keith then the room went silent for a couple seconds.

“So,can we just keep it our little secret? just until I’m ready to tell people,because talking with you guys gave me the courage to do it.”asked Keith.

“Of course man,whatever you want.”replied Hunk. “Well I don’t know about you two,but I gotta get back to work,see ya guys later.”said Pidge as she got up and left the room. “Yeah me too,bye Keith.”said Hunk then he left the room too as Kieth waved goodbye.

And Keith was by himself again,reflecting on the conversation he just had.


	10. Out of line

*On Altea* Lance was visiting Allura’s statue,which he does every couple weeks.

“*sigh* you have no idea how much I miss you Allura.”he said looking up at the statue. “You were my first love,and who knows how my life would’ve been like if you never came into it,you were such an inspirational altean to everyone,and I hope that I make you proud by spreading your message of good and evil.”

Then Coran came as Lance turned around to see who it was. “Oh,hey Coran.”said Lance. “Greetings Lance.”said Coran as he walked up to the statue. “Came to look at the statue again?” “Yeah” 

“Allura was such a courageous,intelligent,young altean,she was definitely king Alfor’s daughter,and..I never got to say goodbye to her.”said Coran as he then started to tear up and Lance put his arm around him for comfort.Then Romelle also came to the statue.

“Romelle?what are you doing here?aren't you supposed to be with Hunk and the rest of the empire?”asked Lance. “ I am,but Hunk actually gave me the week off because of how well my food’s been lately,and so I decided to spend my break here in Altea.”replied Romelle then she stood next to Coran and Lance and also looked up at the statue,which they all did for the next moment 

“You know,even though I didn’t know Allura as long as you guys and the rest of the paladins,she was still a very dear friend to me,and what she did was absolutely remarkable.”said Romelle.

“Yeah,she did do a lot of amazing things.”said Lance.

“Hey Lance,how did you feel?”asked Romelle. “Feel about what?”asked Lance “You know,when Allura gave her life to save the universe,since you two were boyfriend and girlfriend,and sorry if it's too late to ask.”

“No no you’re good,well..I’m pretty sure there aren’t even words to describe how I felt,I was feeling a lot of mixed emotions,really just sad emotions,and well you get the idea.”said Lance then he,Coran and Romelle continued looking at the statue.

“I have another question,and this one may be a bit personal so you have the right to decline it,but is there anyone you currently have a crush on?”asked Romelle.

“Uhh yeah actually,there is someone I’ve recently developed feelings for.”replied Lance blushing.

“Why that sounds great Lance,do you mind telling us who it is?”asked Coran.

“Well that’s the thing,I’m not sure if I’m ready to tell you who it is.”said Lance.

“But Lance,you have to tell us,now I’m dying to know.”said Romelle. “Yeah Lance,just tell us,”said Coran.

“Ok then,it’s….Keith.”said Lance quietly while his altean marks glowed.

————

*Meanwhile at the Garrison*Pidge and Hunk were sitting on the cafeteria eating porridge.Then Keith approached them.

“Hey guys.”said Keith. “Oh hey Keith,wanna try some of this porridge Hunk made?”asked Pidge holding a spoonful of porridge to Keith’s face. “Uh..no thanks, can I talk to you guys for a sec?”asked Keith.

“Sure what’s up,I’m assuming it’s about Lance.”said Pidge.

“It is,I was thinking about telling Shiro.. my ex-crush on him.”said Keith as he sat down. “Shiro huh?What made you wanna tell him first?”asked Hunk was an intrigued face.

“Because,Shiro knows what I’m going through,or what I went through,and he’s my best friend as well as a brother figure to me,so why not?”replied Keith.

“Well I think you should tell him Keith,he’d totally understand.”said Pidge putting her hand on his shoulder.

“You really think so?”asked Keith. “We know so.”said Hunk as he smiled then Keith smiled back at him.

———-

Shiro was in his office working on some paperwork then someone knocked on the door. “Come in,”said Shiro,fixated on his work.

Then Keith came in and Shiro looked up. “Oh,surprise seeing you Keith,what are you doing in here?”asked Shiro. “I came in here,to tell you something,”replied Keith.

“Really,well what is it?” “It...a crush used to have .”said Keith as he sat in one of the two chairs in front of Shiro’s desk.

“You had a crush huh?well now I’m curious to know it was.” “Well that’s the thing,I’m nervous about telling you who it is,but now I’m ready.” Then Shiro has a confused expression.

“Shiro,I had a crush….on Lance.”

Then Shiro dropped his pen on the table that he was holding.

“You….like Lance?”

“I liked him,and yes it is Lance,how do you feel about that?”

“That’s why you were nervous huh? Well I personally think it was really brave of you to say something like that,and I get what you’re going through.” 

“Wait,so you’re happy about this?”

“Of course I am, I’m also quite proud of you too for confessing something like that,so why don’t you have a crush on Lance anymore?”

“Because Shiro,he was in love with Allura,so I didn't want to interfere with their relationship,and then time went on and I don’t have feelings for him anymore,and after all these years he’s still in love with Allura.”Then Keith crossed his arms.

“Keith,I’m pretty sure Lance won’t be hung up on Allura for the rest of his life,like he said himself, maybe he’ll find that special someone again .”said Shiro.

“You sure about that?”asked Keith.

“I’m sure,I know from personal experience.”said Shiro with a grin.

“Thank you Shiro,after talking to you,I..I actually think I might have a crush on Lance again.”said Keith. He walked over to Shiro and hugged him.

“No problem.”said Shiro.Then Keith’s Keith’s phone started ringing.

“Who's calling you?”asked Shiro as he and Keith broke off their hug. “It’s just Kolivan.”replied Keith as he pulled out his phone and answered it. “Hello?”

“Hello Keith,I called to remind you that we have a very important charity event on Balmera tomorrow for the sick balmerans,so tomorrow at 1900 hours we are picking you up from earth.”said Kolivan.

“Oh right that is tomorrow,don’t worry Kolivan I’ll be there,”said Keith. “Good,and make you’re in uniform as well.”said Kolivan. “Well obviously.”said Shiro as Keith looked at him with his eyebrow raised. “Sorry.”said Shiro.

“That is alright Shiro,don’t forget Keith,1900 hours tomorrow,we’ll be picking you up from the local desert.”said Kolivan then he hung up.

“I better get going,thank you again Shiro.”said Keith as he walked to the door. “Anytime.”said Shiro then Keith left the office.

Then once he walked a couple steps he stopped walking.

“So….I like Lance again huh?”Keith murmured to himself while slightly blushing “Well things just got intense.”


	11. So far away

*Back on Altea* “What the quiznak?you have a crush on Keith?!”asked Romelle. “Out of literally all the creatures in the entire universe,why would you have the likings for Keith?”asked Coran.

“Because...Keith has always been there for me,throughout all these years I would come to for support and comfort,and he would do the same thing,and it’s like..we’re each other stability,and I didn’t even act that way when I was with Allura,Shiro actually helped me realize my feelings for home back when we all threw that party for him and Curtis when they came back from their honeymoon.” said Lance.

“So what you’re saying is that Shiro helped you realize Allura was the one you wanted to be with,but Keith is the one you need to be with now so you have a big fat crush on him?”asked Romelle.

Then Lance blinked twice while shocked. “Uh yeah,pretty much.”

“So Lance,did you tell anyone else yet?”asked Coran. “Not yet,Shiro told me that I should tell people when I’m ready,and you two practically forced me to say it,and well...now that I did tell you you guys probably think I’m weird,or different.”said Lance as he was then looking down at the floor.

“Lance,we’ve always thought you were weird and different,and you’re also a goofball-“ “Hey! how did that make me feel better?!”said Lance interjecting Coran.

“Would you please allow me to finish? you're weird and different because it’s a part of your personality,not because you have a crush on Keith,and I would never make fun of you.” 

“You wouldn’t?”asked Lance. “Absolutely not,we are friends after all,and I actually think Allura will be happy that you’ve found someone new to be fond of,”said Coran, putting his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“The same goes for me Lance.”said Romelle.

“Thanks gouts,I knew I could trust you”said Lance.

“Anytime,can we please go eat something?I haven’t eaten since breakfast this morning,which is ironic because I’m a cook.”said Romelle. 

“*chuckle* sure,I can eat.”said Lance then all three of them left the statue to go grab something to eat.

———

Lance,Coran,and Romelle were all sitting on a hill that was near the new castle of lions,eating altean sandwiches.

“Wow,the sunsets on Altea sure are beautiful.”said Lance. “Keith would probably like this,before my first date with Allura I went to go see him and we actually watched a sunset together.”

“Huh,that’s interesting,although I’m not sure why I’m only hearing about this now,I’m guessing that Keith must like sunsets,but who can blame him,and what do you think about Lance?”asked Romelle.

“I actually..also like them,they’re quite amazing.”said Lance softly then they all continued staring at the sunset.

———

*The next day* Lance and Coran were on an altean ship heading to earth.

“We’re almost there Lance.”said Coran piloting the ship.Lance was sitting at the back of the ship,looking at a picture of him and Keith took on Lance’s family farm on his phone smiling fondly at it.Coran then looked back to check on him.

“What are you looking at?”asked Coran “Ahh!nothing,I was looking at nothing,how about you,what are you looking at?!”said Lance startled as he sat up hid his phone behind his back,then he laughed nervously.

“The front window so I know where I’m piloting the ship,so what’s behind your back?”asked Coran. Lance then fixed his eyes to his back then forward again.

“Nothing!” “Ok then.”said Coran then he moved the ship sideways which made Lance fall and scream as he dropped his phone,that slid and ended up near Coran’s feet.Then he picked up Lance’s phone.

“You were looking at nothing,eh?It seems like you were looking at this photo you and Keith took.” “I was?I had no idea.”said Lance nervously. “Lance,you don’t need to act so nervous around me,you already told me you have a crush on him.”siad Coran.

“I know Coran,I just need to get used to you knowing that.”said Lance as he stood behind Coran as Coran handed him back his phone.

“Speaking of knowing,maybe you should tell Hunk and Pidge when we arrive on earth,I mean you guys are really good friends right?”

“Yeah,we're the best of friends,but I don’t know if I’m ready to do that.”said Lance. “But you told me and Romelle.” “Well yeah that's different,I haven’t known you as long as Pidge and Hunk.”said Lance

“That’s true,but you obviously trust them right?” “Obviously yes,so?”

“So,I think you should tell them,they wouldn’t make fun of you,they’ll always be by your side no matter what.” then had a look of realization on his face.

“You’re right Coran,I should tell them,and I’m going to tell them,and I’ll do that as soon as we get back to earth.”

“That’s my boy,”said Coran, smiling.

———-

*Meanwhile on earth* Shiro,Keith,Hunk,and Pidge were all outside the Garrison,waiting for Lance and Coran to arrive from altea.

“So Keithy,you excited to see Lance again?”asked Pidge with a flirty look on her face. “Please don’t call me Keithy,it’s gross and yeah I’m excited,and I may have a crush on him,again,so please don’t patronize me about it again.”replied Keith blushing.

“Whatever you say man,”said Pidge. “Hey it’s the ship ”asked Hunk, pointing to a ship that was coming down, “It's about time.”said Shiro.

Then a moment later,the ship finally made it to the firing and it then landed.Then the ship opened its doors to reveal Lance and Coran. “Lance!”screamed,Hunk and Pidge as they ran over to him and hugged him “Hey guys,good to see you guys again too.”said Lance as he hugged them back while Coran walked down to see Shiro and Keith.

“Hello Shiro,Keith.”said Coran as he shaked hands with Shiro. “Hi Coran,how are things going on Altea?”asked Shiro.

“Very good actually,we just-“ “Coran!”screamed Pidge and Hunk as they ambushed with surprise hugs. “It’s good to see you guys too.”said Coran while Shiro and Keith watched them being inane while smiling.

Lance looked at Keith with a slightly dumbfounded face from the ship and then walked down the ship to greet everyone.

“Hey Keith.”said Lance as he approached Keith,who was distracted by the big group hug,then he looked back at Lance.

“Oh,hey Lance.”replies Keith nervously.Then there was an awkward silence. “So...how are things with the blade.”asked Lance. “Good actually,we’re about to go to Balmera tonight to-wait,what time is it?”said Keith.

“It’s…1827 hours.”responded Shiro looking at the clock on his phone. “Quiznak! I gotta go,nice seeing you house again!”screamed Keith as he ran back to the Garrison.

“Uhh,why did Keith just storm off like that?”asked Hunk. “He had to leave for a charity event on Balmera and apparently Kolivan and other blade members are picking him up at the local desert at 1900 hours.” responded Shiro.

Then Coran looked at Lance indicating then he wanted him to tell everyone the unexpecting news.Lance shaked his head then Coran nodded.

“*sigh* Pidge,Hunk,there’s something I’ve been meaning to get off my chest.”said Lance then everyone looked at him.

“I..have a crush….on Keith.”

Pidge and Hunk then looked at him in awe.

“You like Keith?”asked Pidge. “Y-yes.”replied Lance.

“Oh my gosh,you like Keith,holy quiznak!”screamed Pidge as she and Hunk then hugged Lance again.

“Ok I’m confused,are you guys happy about this?”asked Lance. “Of course we're happy Lance,you big goofball!”said Hunk.

“Aww,thanks for being accepting guys,but that doesn’t really explain why you guys are hugging me?”said Lance then Pidge and Hunk broke off the hug and stood in front of Lance.

“Do you wanna tell him?”asked Pidge looking at Hunk With her hands on her hips. “Tell me what?”asked Lance.

“Well,we’re not supposed to say anything without permission but I feel this is an appropriate time,ok here it goes,..Keith-” “Also has a crush on you! well had a crush on you”said Hunk interjecting Pidge.

“Hunk I wanted to tell him!”shouted Pidge 

“Wait what?! He does?!”screamed Lance. 

“Yeah,well he used to,but when you and Allura started dating,Keith pretty much stopped having a crush on you,because he was being a selfless friend and didn’t want to interfere with your happiness,and he already had so much going on in his life he didn't have time to think about romance,sorry buddy he doesn’t like you anymore.”explained Pidge.

“Actually Pidge,he likes Lance again,yesterday he came by my office and told me the whole story,and after our conversation he said that he re-developed feelings for you.”said Shiro.

“So Keith….actually likes me back?”said Lance then everyone nodded.

“Wow,Keith and I like each other,oh my gosh,I gotta go tell him,Shiro what time is it?”said Lance.

“It’s almost 1900 hours,so you better catch up with him.”said Shiro.

“Ok,thanks Shiro!”said Lance then he ran off to go meet Keith.


	12. Rivals to lovers

*In the desert* Keith was standing outside a Marmora ship in his uniform,and he was hugging Krolia as Kolivan watched them from the door of the ship that was open.

“Alright you guys,let’s get going now.” Said Kolivan then Keith and Kroila broke off their hug and began walking up to the inside of the ship. “Sure has been a while since I’ve been to Balmera.”said Keith.

“Well I just went there the other day,and things look pretty good there,aside from sick and/or homeless balmerans.”said Kroila. “Then it’s a good thing we’re gonna help them.”said Keith.Krolia then entered the ship first and went inside as Kolivan did the same,and Keith was about to go in too until he heard someone calling out his name.

He turned around and saw Lance running up to himself “Keith!”screamed Lance.

“Lance?what in the world are you doing here,I’m about to leave,and why’d you run here?”said Keith as he walked down the ship and approached Lance.

“Hold on let me...catch my breath..for a second.”said Lance panting with his hand on his knee,then he stood up straight again and stopped panting.

“K I’m done,look before you leave,There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” 

Then Keith had an awe look on his face.

“*sigh*ever since we lost Allura,I thought I was never gonna find love again,because I was still hung up on her,but turns out I was wrong,I realized that the one I needed to be with… was with me the whole time.”said Lance as Keith was now looking at him in shock.

“Keith,whenever I was feeling down,you made me feel like I was the most worthy person in the world and had a purpose in life,which is one of the main reasons why I became your right hand man while piloting Voltron,you saw potential in me and was always reminding me that I could be someone amazing,and look at me now pretty amazing huh?”

“*chuckle* yeah you are,can you get you the point please? I gotta go remember.”said Keith.

“Right,my life would be awful without you in it,and little did I know you’d be such an important person in my life,and I guess what I’m trying to say is that….I like you Keith,and not just as a friend.”said Lance.Then Keith’s face was expressionless while Lance blushed of embarrassment.

“Anyways,I-I hope I didn’t..you know,make anything weird between us because that would be-” said Lance as Keith smiled fondly.

Then Keith cupped Lance’s face and kissed him on the lips while Lance just stared at him puzzled.

“I like you too Lance.”said Keith after he broke off the kiss with his hands now on Lance’s shoulders.

Lance smiled back at him with his altean marks glowing,then Lance hugged him while Keith looked surprised but then hugged him back.After the hug,they both looked at each other with the fondest smiles as Lance’s hands were on Keith’s shoulders,and Keith’s were on Lance’s hips.

“Keith,what are you doing?we’re about to take off.”said Krolia from the ship as Keith and Lance noticed her in awe.

“What is going on here?”asked Krolia.Lance and Keith then looked at each other.

“Mom,Lance and I..are together now.”said Keith as he intertwined his hand with Lance’s as Lance blushed.

“You mean….you have feelings for him?”asked Krolia.

“Y-yes,is that ok?”asked Keith.

Krolia then walked down the ship and stood in front of Keith sternly.Then she hugged him.

“Of course it’s ok,Keith you have the freedom to be whatever you want,and no matter what you choose,I will always love you.”Then Keith hugged her back.

They stayed like that for a couple seconds while Lance watched them warmly.

“Bring it in Lance.”said Keith. “What? No no no,this is clearly a family moment,and I don’t wanna interfere with that-“said Lance as Keith grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the hug,.

“Just so you know if you ever break Keith’s heart,I will break your neck.”said Krolia quietly as Lance had a puzzled face.

Then a second later,Kolivan showed up at the entrance of the ship again.

“Krolia,Keith,”he said, then they all broke off their hug. “My apologies Kolivan,we’re coming now.”said Krolia as she and Keith began to make their way up the ship.  
“No actually,I just received a video call from the Balmeran hospital,they said that the charity event has been postponed to next week due to the drastic weather currently taking place there ''said Kolivan.

“Really?”asked Krolia looking confused while Kieth was looking shocked.

“Yes,so in the meantime, we can gather more supplies,now let’s go.”said Kolivan. “Oh alright,you don’t have to come Keith,since I’d figure you’d wanna spend time with Lance,unless you want to.”said Krolia.Then Keith looked back at Lance,who was looking back at him in a hurt expression.

“Nah it’s fine,you guys can go without me.”replied Keith the he walked back down to the ground and stood next to Lance.“It’s settled then,Krolia let’s go.”said Kolivan then Krolia went back inside the ship while waving goodbye to Keith as Keith also waved.The doors finally closed and a minute later,the ship took off.

“Wanna go grab a bite to eat?”asked Keith, putting out his palm facing Lance.

“Yeah,let’s do it.”said Lance then he put his hand on Keith's and they left the desert while holding hands.

———-

Keith and Lance were sitting on the edge of the roof of the Galaxy Garrison eating hot dogs they had got from the Garrison cafeteria.

“Man,it’s been forever since I’ve had a hot dog.”said Lance. “You know they have hot dogs in space right?we just never went to go get some.” said Keith “And whose fault is that?”asked Lanced with an eyebrow raised.

“It definitely wasn’t mine,we had an intergalactic war to end.” “Yeah but we also had time to do other things,like go to the mall,perform live shows,be on a game show,and even go to a carnival.”

“True,but I guess we were just too lazy.”said Keith then Lance laughed as Keith took another bite of his hot dog,then Lance put his dog down and looked at Keith bashfully.

“Hey Keith,did you….mean what you said?”

“What do you mean?”

“When you said we were….together,did that mean….we’re official now?”

“Well I think so,I like you,you like me,I kissed you,so why not make it official?”said Keith, smiling.

“Keith are you sure about this?” 

“I’m positive.”responded Keith as he put his hand on top of Lance’s then Lance smiled.

“Aww,how sweet?”said Hunk from somewhere as his voice startled Keith and Lance. “Shh Hunk.”said Pidge.Keith then got up and went to the back of the roof to see who it was.

“Pidge,Hunk,what are you guys doing up here?”Keith asked as Lance worked over to join him.

“Nothing,we were sky-watching.”replied Pidge nervously. “What?I thought we were looking at Keith and Lance,not the sky.”said Hunk “Hunk!”shouted Pidge angrily.

“Wait,were you guys spying on us?”asked Lance. “Nooo.”replied Pidge as Kieth crossed his arms and Lance put his hand on his hip raising his eyebrow as they looked at them sternly.

“Yes.”Pidge said looking ashamed. “But what do you expect?this is the kind of stuff team Punk does!”she said as she wrapped her arm around Hunk,and the other on her hip.

“Yeah!...By the way,congrats on the new relationship you guys,I’m happy for you two.”said Hunk as he hugged Keith and Lance. “Ok,is hugging gonna happen every time we tell people we’re together?”asked Keith perplexed. “I think so.” replied Lance as he hugged Lance back.Then Pidge joined in on the hug.

“Eh,why not?”said Keith then he also hugged them back,and a second later,Shiro and Coran also came on the roof. 

“Well what went on over here?”asked Shiro. “Shiro,Coran,you’ll never believe what happened.”said Hunk as the hug ended the looked at Keith and Lance indicating he wanted them to announce their new relationship.

“Lance and I are a couple now.”said Keith as his hand intertwined Lance’s hand again.

“What?really?!”asked Coran excitingly. “That’s awesome,congratulations you guys,”.said Shiro as he and Coran walked over to everyone else.

“Thank you guys,”said Keith smiling at both Shiro and Coran. “So,how'd you two end up together anyways?” asked Coran 

“Well,I ran all the way to the desert to catch up with Keith and the ship he was about to leave from,and fortunately I caught with him and time,so I confessed my feelings,Keith then kissed me,and boom,we became an item.”explained Lance as he held up his and Keith’s still intertwined hands.

“Well I’m really for the both of you,you surprisingly make an adorable couple.”said Shiro. “So have you guys come up with a ship name yet?”asked Hunk.

“Well since you brought that up,I was actually thinking about that,and I’ve come up with a ship name I really like,it’s..Klance.”said Lance as Keith looked bewildered.

“Klance?you've gotta be joking,that’s just your name with a K in front of it.”said Keith. “Exactly,which is why I like it so much.”said Lance.

“Whatever,we’ll work on it.”said Keith as he rolled his eyes playfully. “C’mon,let’s go finish eating.”

Then everyone went to the spot Keith and Lance were eating their hot dogs and they all sky-watched together.


	13. Present Balmera

The Blade of Marmora we’re on their ship,heading to Balmera to help out sick Balmerans.

“Thanks again for letting me and Shay tag along with you guys.”said Hunk who happened to be with them along with Shay.

“Anytime Hunk,just remember,don’t touch anything on here.”said Keith. “You got it Keith,won’t touch anything.”said Hunk.

“Same goes to me Keith, I can’t wait to see my family again,It’s sure has been a while since I’ve last seen them,since I’ve been busy with the culinary empire and whatnot.”said Shay.

“Well Shay,your wish is about to come true,we’ve arrived.”said Keith as he,Hunk and Shay looked at the front window of the ship,which revealed Balmera.

——-

The ship had landed on Balmera and was getting off it as the soldiers unloaded the crates of supplies for the Balmerans from the trunk of the ship.

“Man,what are in these crates?”asked Hunk,struggling to carry two crates. “Food,water,medicine,you know,the basics.”replied Ezor as she was walking by Hunk with crates in her hands as well.

“Alright guys,put the crates over here.”said Kolivan as he directed everyone to the giant cave where the sick Balmerans were.

——-

The soldiers were just about done giving the crates to the sick Balmerans.

“And there you go.”said Keith as he handed a little Balmeran boy a crate. “Aww,guys look,don’t they look so cute together?”said Ezor pointing to a Balmeran couple walking by,holding hands. “ They do look adorable,speaking of adorable where’d Hunk and his Balmera friend go?”asked Acxa.

“They went to visit Shay’s family,and Hunk’s Balmeran “friend” is actually his girlfriend,whose name is Shay'' replied Keith. “Ohhh,no wonder Hunk is always smiling and making goo-goo eyes at her.”said Zethrid.

“Yeah,why else would they act like that?”Keith asked. “I don’t know.”replies Zethrid as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Hey Keith,have you ever dated anyone?”asked Ezor. “What?”asked Keith. “You know,have you ever been in a relationship,I was just asking because I’ve never seen you be all romantic and stuff.”

“Well uh Ezor,that’s kinda a personal question to-” “He’s blushing,that’s pure indication that he doesn’t want to tell us something.”said Acxa interrupted Keith,who was blushing.

“I am actually...in a relationship right now.”said Keith nervously as Acxa then had a shocked expression.

“You are?” “Yeah,just last week we started dating.”

“Well,who is it?”asked Ezor intrigued.

“It’s….Lance.”said Keith softly.

“Lance?”said Lance.“Seriously,him?”siad Zethrid.

“Yes him,and yes I know this is really unexpected,but honestly,so did I.”said Keith then he smiled to himself.

“What’s unexpected?”asked Krolia as she was standing behind Keith. “Nothing!nothing’s unexpected,just this conversation obviously,I-I’m leaving.”replied Keith as he then walked away embarrassed. 

“I’m presuming that he was telling you girls he and Lance are in a relationship now?”asked Krolia.

“Yep.”responded Ezor. “*chuckle*that's my boy.”said Krolia.


	14. A first for everything

Shiro and Keith were sitting in the Galaxy Garrison cafeteria enjoying mugs of coffee.

“And then Slav puked all over commander Iverson and should’ve seen the look on his face.”said Shiro then Keith laughed. “Oh my blush,Iverson must’ve been so mad.”

“Trust me,he was,anyways,how was that charity event on Balmera?”asked Shiro. “It was really good actually,we gave the balmerans crates of essentials that they needed” replied Keith “That’s good,you said that got postponed right?”asked Shiro

“Yeah why?” “Because,weren’t you just about to leave to go to Balmera and then Lance came running to you and then you guys became a couple?” “Yeah,that was it.”replied Keith blushing with his palm on the back of his neck. “So,how are things between you two?”asked Shiro.

“That’s good too,although we haven’t officially been on a date yet-” “Woah woah woah,you guys haven’t gone on your first date yet?”asked Shiro surprised.

“No not yet,Lance has been busy on his farm while I’ve been busy with the blade.”replied Keith. “Yeah but still,it’s been almost two weeks since you two got together,you gotta go on a date eventually,that’s what actually begins a relationship.”said Shiro.

“I know Shiro,it’s just that,I’ve never been on a date before,or been in a relationship,I’m..not sure what to do.”said Keith then he looked down at the table.

“How about this?Curtis and I have reservations to go out to this fancy restaurant,I can ask him if you and Lance wanna come with,it’ll be a double date,so that way you won’t have to go through your first date alone,what do you say?”asked Shiro 

“Yeah,that sounds like a good idea,I’m free this Saturday,but what about Lance?what if he’s busy?”asked Keith. “Well you can find out if he is.”said Shiro pointing to Lance,who was with Pidge and Hunk,waking into the cafeteria.

“What! Now,are you serious?I can’t ask him now it’s-`` ''Hey Keith,hey Shiro.”said Hunk as he,Lance and Pidge approached them,interjecting Keith.

“Hey guys,want some coffee?asked Shiro as the others sat down. “Uh no thanks,even if I did want some,I have a good feeling it’d be cold now,not to mention I don’t like coffee,I’m more of a tea gal.”replied Pidge. “The coffee isn’t cold.”said Keith then he took a sip of his mug,and then he spit out the coffee “Ok,it is.”

Then Lance laughed which made Keith smile. “Hey Lance,I was wondering if you…” 

“If I what?” “If...you wanna go on a date with me this Saturday,a double date,with Shiro and Curtis.” Then Lance blinked twice.

“A date this Saturday?sure I’d love to go out with you guys,and it’s about time that we have one.”said Lance then his phone dinged and he looked at it.

“Ooh I gotta go,Kaltenecker left her business on the crops,and since I’m the one who brought her to earth,I’m the one who has to take care of every problem she causes,” Then he got up and kissed Keith’s cheek as Keith had a shocked expression.

“See you Saturday,Samurai.” said Lance as Keith still looked shocked then he walked away and out of the cafeteria.

“What?”said Keith then everyone snickered playfully. “Oh knock it off you guys.”

———-

*At the McClain house,three days later*Lance was looking at himself in the mirror in his bedroom,getting for the double date.

“I still can’t believe you’re dating again,you never went out with anyone since Allura.”said Veronica,laying on Lance’s bed.

“Well technically we’ve been together for about two weeks now,we just didn’t have the time to go out yet.”said Lance brushing his hair with a comb. “Oh,so who is the lucky fella,do I know her?”asked Veronica.

“Yeah you do,and it’s a “him” actually.” responded Lance. “Oh man that’s-wait,it’s a boy?” asked Veronica.

“Yeah,it’s Keith,you know,my long-haired friend you wanted me to put in a good word,I still remember what you said!”said Lance as he stopped combing his hair.

“Lance,I told you I was joking about that,I just wanted to see your reaction.”said Veronica. “Seriously?”said Lance. “Yeah seriously,anyways have you told mom and dad that you’re dating again?”asked Veronica as she got off the bed and crossed her arms.

“Not yet,I don’t know what they’ll think when they find out I’m dating Keith.” “Lance you’ll be fine,mom and dad will just have to accept the fact that you like Keith.”said Veronica as she put her hand on his shoulder.

“You’re right,they’re our parents,they'll be supportive.”said Lance,then the doorbell rang. “Oh my gosh,Keith’s here,how do I look?”asked Lance panicking as he took a step back from Veronica so she could have a closer look.

“You look...perfect,now get downstairs,don’t wanna leave your date waiting.”said Veronica as she and Lance went downstairs and stood in front of the front door. “I’m too nervous,you open it.”said Lance.Then Veronica playfully rolled her eyes and opened the door to well-groomer Keith holding a bouquet of blue irises.

“U-um,hi Veronica,is Lance here?”asked Keith nervously. “Hey Keith,Lance is right he-Lance get over here.”said Veronica to Lance,who was standing to the side before she dragged him to face Keith. “But Veronica I-oh hey Keith.”

“Hey Lance,you look really nice*sniff*did you put cologne on?”asked Keith. “Yep,yep pity yep yep I did,why do you not like it?”asked Lance. “*chuckle*no I like it,just don’t get why you’re acting so nervous,it’s just a date you’ve been on one before,I’m the one who should be nervous,I’ve never even been on a date before.”

“I know,but it’s our first date,and-I don’t know it’s just my first one in a while too,I’m afraid that something will mess up and-“the Lance was interrupted by Keith’s lips.

Keith has his hand on Lance's cheek during the kiss while still holding the bouquet in his other hand and when he broke it off a second later,Lance just stared at him utterly embarrassed.

“Ok,you really need to stop doing that.” “*chuckle* whatever,I brought you some flowers,irises to be exact.”said Keith as he handed Lance the bouquet. “Aw,and they’re blue too,thanks Keith,I’m gonna go put these away,you know,so they don’t wither,be right back.”said Lance then he walked away still holding the bouquet.

“So,you and my brother huh?that’s something I thought wouldn’t happen.”said Veronica. “Well good luck dealing with him.” “Oh don’t worry,I’ve been in space with him long enough to know what kind of things he does.”said Keith.Then Lance came back.

“I’m back,we should probably get going.” “Yeah,Shiro and Curtis are waiting in the car for us,bye Veronica nice seeing you.”said Keith as he and Lance walked out the door and out to the car Shiro and Curtis brought Keith in. “Bye love birds,enjoy your little date.”shouted Veronica looking at the boys from the front door. “Stop patronizing me!”shouted back Lance looking at Veronica with an angry face.

——-

“Alright we’re here.”said Shiro as he pulled up in a burger shack parking lot. “Uh Shiro,you said we were going somewhere good,this is a burger shack.”said Keith She and everyone else got out of the car. 

“What? The Crazy burger is good,Curtis and I actually had our first date here.” “And originally Shiro and I were gonna take you guys to this fancy Italian restaurant we had reservations for tonight,but when Shiro said that you guys will be tagging along with us,we decided to cancel the reservations and take you here instead,since it’s your first date.”said Curtis.

“Oh yeah you guys did come here,I was having really good hair that day.”siad Lance. “But if you guys know we were coming here,then why'd you guys get dressed up,this is not a place to get dressed up at,”said Keith.

“Eh,cuz it’s still a date.”replied Curtis. “But I spent like two trying to find something to wear,and another half an hour on my hair!”said Keith as everyone walked to the restraint and went inside. “Really? Cuz it still looks like the same mullet to me.” Siad Lance. “Oh shut,it’s a ponytail now.”said Keith playfully.

“Hi there,welcome to Crazy burger,how may I help you?”asked a brunette hostess standing in front of the restaurant. “Hi,we'd like a table for four please,.”responded Shiro. “Alright then,please follow me.” said the hostess then she grabbed some menus from beside her and she walked over to an empty booth with the boys following her.

“And here’s a booth for you gentlemen,your waiter will be with you shortly.”said the hostess as everyone sat down and put down the menus in front of them. “Ok thank you.”said Shiro then the hostess walked away.

Then everyone began to look through the menus. “Oh man,everything on here looks so good,I’m not sure what to get,what are you ordering Keith?”asked Lance. “I don’t know either,but these sliders look pretty good,how about we split those?”asked Keith.

“Sure I’m down,and we also share a milkshake afterwards,preferably chocolate?”suggested Lance .”Ooh I would,but I’m lactose intolerant remember? But you can get it if you’d like,”siad Keith. “Oh yeah you are,no wonder you haven’t had my milkshakes.”said Lance. “Well you get the milk from Kaltennecker,so either way I wouldn’t have it.”said Keith.

“Hey Shiro,remember when we shared a chocolate shake on our first date?”asked Curtis to Shiro. “Yeah I do,and technically our first “date” wasn’t really a date,you just invited me out to dinner after work,”replied Shiro.

“I know but still,I consider it our first date because it was the first time I took you out,and realized my feelings for you.”said Curtis then he Shiro smiled fondly at each other. 

“Aw,that’s sweet,you think we could be like that someday?”asked Lance to Keith. “Probably,but lasts just take things one step at a time ok?”said Keith as he put his arm around Lance. “*chuckle*ok “ replied Lance.

Then a girl with auburn hair and green eyes came up to the booth with a notepad and pen. “Hi there,my name is Tasha,and I’ll be your waiter for the evening,now would anyone like some app-*gasp* oh my gosh you’re..the former paladins of voltron!I love you guys so much,you’re my heroes,well actually you’re everyone's heroes but still you guys are so awesome.”said Tasha excitingly.

“Why thank you Tasha,always nice to meet a fan,and we did do a lot of-” “ Wow,Ali can’t believe I’m meeting the actual Keith from voltron,you’re my favorite paladin,because you’re so cute,how do you get hair so shiny and soft?is there some kind of special shampoo you’re using?”asked Tasha who interjected Lance,and was laying across the table and playing with one of Keith’s side bangs.

“Well uh-” “Hey back off lady,he’s on a date with me,now can we just order already?”asked Lance,aggravated interrupting Keith’s response.

“Oh right your order,I’m so sorry about that *clears throat*what would you like?”asked Tasha.

———

The food had come out,and they had finished eating and were now enjoying their chocolate milkshakes that everyone had except Keith.

“*laugh* oh man,Hunk is such an idiot.” said Lance. “I know right,who tries to put out a fire with more fire?”said Keith. “Yeah thank goodness he didn’t burn down the whole kitchen.”said Shiro.Then Lance took a sip of his shake.

“Hey Keith” “Yeah?”

“I enjoyed hanging out with you tonight.”

“Me too,it was actually pretty good,besides our waiter who has a massive crush on me.”said Keith.

Then Lance laughed again. “I don’t blame her.”

———

*Meanwhile back at the McClain house* Lance’s mom was sweeping the house while Veronica was sitting in the living room doing some work on her computer on her lap.

Then Mrs.McClain noticed a vase of blue irises on the coffee table. “Since when did we get flowers on the coffee table?Veronica, did you put these here?”

“Nope,Lance did,they were a gift from his date.”replied Veronica.Then Mrs.McClain had a surprised look on her face.

“I never knew Lance was dating again,” “Yeah,they just got together like a couple weeks ago,he just never told any of us.”

“Huh,and who exactly is Lance dating?”

———

Shiro and Curtis were now dropping off Lance and Keith at Lance’s house. 

“Thanks Shiro.”said Keith as he and Lance waved goodbye at the driving car while Shiro waved back at them with the window down.

“Ugh,I think I ate too much.”said Lance as he and Keith walked out the door. “Oh stop exaggerating,all you had were some sliders,and a milkshake.”said Keith.

“And fries,don’t forget fries.” “Of course,and fries,And I’m glad you enjoyed it,I had fun tonight.”

“Me too,and Veronica’s the only house home by the way.”said Lance as he put his hand on the door knob and opened the door.Then Lance’s mom and dad were standing in front of him,Veronica standing at the side.

“And my mom and dad apparently.”said Lance. “Lance,we need to discuss your new..relationship.”said Lance’s mom. “Look before you guys get mad,just let me explain myself.”said Lance.

“Keith,is a really important person in my life,and he’s the first person I’ve dated since Allura,so if you don’t like me dating someone like him,then I won’t let you split us apart because of what you think.”said Lance.

“We don’t wanna split you guys apart.”said Lance’s dad. “But that’s not-wait what?”said Lance.

“Lance,Veronica told us everything,and why haven’t you formally told us yet,and so your father and I were doing some talking,and we’ve decided to support your new relationship,we just want you to be happy.”said Lance’s mom as she held her son’s hands.

“Thank you mom.”said Lance, smiling then they hugged he got slightly teary-eyed.

“You’re welcome Lance.”said Lance’s mom then his dad joined the hug. “Eh,why not?”said Veronica then she also joined the hug.

“Sorry to interrupt,but where’s the bathroom?”asked Keith . “Oh get in here you.”said Lance as he pulled Keith’s arm into the hug and they all stood there in one big embrace.


	15. Girls night out

Rizavi and Leifsdottir were in the garden room at the Garrison,helping out Colleen and Pidge with gardening.

“Thank you girls again for out with the garden.”said Colleen. “No problem Mrs.Holt,we haven’t really come in here,so why not come check it out and even help out a little,right Ina?”said Rizavi, planting soil in some of the tulips. “Yeah,because who doesn’t like playing in plant dirt for several hours?”said Ina sarcastically As she was watering roses.

“Well you both are doing a wonderful job,keep up the good work.”said Colleen. “*grunts*mom,why do I have to work here again?”complained Pidge as she was trying to carry a big bucket of soil.

“Because young lady,you pulverized one of my plants last night with one of your laser guns.”said Colleen as she pointed to a burnt plant.

“So,it was Matt’s idea to play laser tag in here,so why am I the one being punished?” “Because young lady,you also promised me that you’d help me with the garden one day,and that day is today.”said Colleen. 

“So get back to work.” “Ahh!”groaned Pidge

——-

The ladies were continuing their gardening,and Pidge was watering a fern. “Alright mom,I’m done,can I please go now?” “Did you do everything I asked you to do?”asked Colleen.

“Yes mom,now can I go?” “Yes you may.”replied Colleen. “Wait,Pidge.”said Rizavi as Pidge was about to leave.

“Before you leave,I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Ina and I for a girls night tomorrow?” “A girls night?”asked Pidge. “Yeah you know,a night just for us girls.”said Rizavi.

“Well sure,I’d love to join,is anyone else gonna come?”asked Pidge. “Well besides me and Ina,there’s Romelle,Veronica,Acxa,Zethrid,Ezor,and now you,I decided to a girls night to honor Allura,because we did one before so why not do it again?Allura was the one that invented girls night in the first place.”said Rizavi.

“Wow,now I’m definitely going,and we can even take my self-driving automobile,Matt and I just finished working on it,and that means it’s technically his too.” “That’s awesome,thank you Pidge,you hear that Ina?we have one more joining us tomorrow night,and we have a complementary ride.”said Rizavi.

“That’s nice,how can you please hurry up and finish helping Colleen out?I would like to get back to my real work really soon.”said Leifsdottir as she was planting soil. “Ok,see ya tomorrow Pidge.”said Rizavi. “See ya.”said Pidge then she left the room.

——

*The next day at the McClain house*Veronica and Acxa were in Veronica’s bedroom getting ready for the girls night. 

“I’m kind of nervous about tonight,I’ve never….did anything like this before.”siad Acxa fixing her hair in the mirror. “Don’t worry Acxa,you’re gonna be fine,and you’re gonna have fun,just relax a bit.”said Veronica who was standing next to Acxa.

“Thank you,but I also feel a bit guilty wearing your clothes,are you sure you're ok with this?”asked Acxa. “I’m positive,it looks way better on you than it did on me.”said Veronica,then a car honked from outside the house.

“That must be them,c’mon.” Then Veronica and Acxa went downstairs,and out the front door.Then thehalf-orange,half-green car beeped again twice.Then the car window opened to reveal Pidge in the driver's seat,and Rizavi in the passenger's seat.

“Hey guys,you ready for a fun girl night?!”shouted Rizavi. “Woo hoo!” Shouted Pidge. “Heck yeah we are.”said Veronica as she and Acxa headed to the car,and got inside.Where Ina,Zethrid,Ezor,and Romelle were in the backseats.

“Great,we got everyone,”said Pidge. “Well that’s good news,now let’s have the most awesome girls night ever!”said Rizavi.Then everyone cheered as the car drove itself away from the McClain house.

———-

The girls went to a fancy restaurant and parked in the parking lot,then they all got out of the car,and went inside the restaurant.Once they got inside,a hostess was standing at the front of the restaurant.

“Hello ladies,how may I help you this fine evening?”asked the hostess “Oh we have a reservation for 8 under Nadia.”said Rizavi. Then the hostess looked through her computer that was in front of her. “Here it is,Nadia party of 8,at 1630 hours,please follow me.”Then she led the girls to their table,and they all sat down.

“Thank you miss!”shouted Zethrid to the hostess,who was still standing up. “Uh,you’re welcome,now e-enjoy your evening.”said the hostess traumatized then she speed-walked away.Then Ezor looked at Zethrid with a compassionate face while she was sitting.

“What?”asked Zethrid looking back at Ezor. “Nothing,just try to lower your voice next time,so you know,you won’t won’t scare anyone.”said Ezor. “Ohh,okay.”said Zethrid then she sat down with the others.

———-

The breadsticks had come out,and everyone was smacking on that before their meals came out.Romelle split a breadstick in half and put the split-ends in her mouth. “Look guys,I’m a vampire.”mumbled Romelle since she had bread in her mouth.

“Romelle,can you please not do that here? it’s obnoxious .”said Leifsdottir. “Oh,sorry Ina,I’ll go to the bathroom and do that.”said Romelle after she took out the breadsticks out of her mouth,then she got up and went to the bathroom,holding the breadsticks.

“She didn’t have to-oh nevermind.”said Veronica. “So that means I have to go to the bathroom too?”mumbled Pidge while she also had breaksicks in her mouth.

“W-what no,I mean if you want to but that was because-nevermind.”said Leifsdottir. “I’ll do ‘me with you Pidge.”mumbled Rizavi with breadsticks in her mouth as well. “Ok then,let’s go meet up with Romelle.”said Pidge then she and Rizavi got up and went to the bathroom too.

Veronica just signed and rolled her eyes in content.

———

The girls were done eating and left the restaurant,and they were now at the mall.

“Oooh,this blouse is cute,and it’s 30% off,whatever that means,but I’m assuming it’s good.”said Romelle holding up a turquoise blouse. “What do you think Ina?” “It’s cute,it makes your eyes pop,but not literally,it just means it goes well with your eye color.”replied Leifsdottir.

Pidge was looking through the clothes rack,while Rizavi was looking at the accessories next to her. “Ugh,I can’t find anything good,can we please go to a different store? This place is garbage!”complained Pidge.

“Oh c’mon Pidge,you’ve barely looked at anything in here.”said Rizavi then she saw a gold necklace with a green gem. “Ooh,how about this necklace,it’s got green you’re favorite.”

“No thanks,I’m not really into fancy jewelry.”replied Pidge. “Ok then,how about sunglasses,or even a ha5,or maybe even a-” “Nadia,I appreciate your help,I really do,but I think I’m just gonna wait outside until everyone’s done.”Then Pidge left the store,while Rizavi just shrugged and kept shopping.

Acxa was sitting on an indigo cushioned stool,using her tablet. “Hey Acxa,why aren’t you shopping?”asked Veronica as she approached her,holding a yellow shopping bag.

“Oh,I’m just not really the type who shops,especially for self-enjoyment,and I’ve got some work I need to finish up for the Blade anyways.”responded Acxa. “Oh well that’s a shame,cuz I happened to have bought you something.”said Veronica holding up her bag.

“What?you didn’t have to do that.”said Acxa as she sat up. “I know,but I wanted to,here,”said Veronica as she handed the bag to her.Acxa pulled out a small black box from the bag,and opened it to reveal a pair of black stud earrings.

“Um,what are these?” “They’re earrings,they’re jewelry you put on your ears,I thought you might wanted some.”said Veronica.

“Do I need any special requirements to put them on?”asked Acxa. “Well you need your ears pierced,but fortunately there’s a place here at the mall where you can do them.”said Veronica as she smiled warmly.

Acxa then hugged her. “Thank you,Veronica.”

——-

“”Wow,that was a really fun night.”said Romelle as she and everyone else headed back to the car with shopping bags in their hands. 

“It sure was,and I am loving those things on your ears Acxa.”said Ezor. “Thank you,and they’re called earrings.”said Acxa, slightly blushing.Then they got to the car,and Rizavi stood in front of it.

“Hey girls,before we end the night,I just wanna say that I had fun with you all tonight,and as you know,I dedicated this night to Allura,and hopefully we’ll get to do this again.”

Then she stood on the hood of the car. “To Allura!”shouted Rizavi.

“To Allura!”said everyone else.


	16. Clearer day

The former paladins,as well as Coran,were on an altean heading to the clear day festival on Drazan.

“Alright everyone,we’re here.”said Coran piloting the ship,as he was about to land on the planet.Then he did land and everyone got off the ship. “It was nice to revisit the clear day festival Coran.”said Shiro as he and everyone else was walking.

“Yeah,we haven’t been here in years,but oh man we sure did have fun.”said Lance. “I didn’t,I was stressed out about Honerva,and the mission,not to mention I went on this ride with Hunk that had the most annoying song.”said Keith. 

“It wasn’t annoying,it was catchy.”said Hunk. “Uhh to you it was.”said Keith. “Well this time Keith,you can do stuff here that doesn’t irritate you.”said Lance to Keith,as they approached the entrance of the festival.

“Last one inside the festival is a rotten egg!”said Pidge as she ran inside,then everyone else followed her.

————

Everyone had scattered all over the festival,and Shiro and Coran were walking around the carnival games. 

“Look at us,just two men,walking around carnival games,while hanging out.”said Coran. “Yeah I’m glad we get to spend some time together,you sure you don’t wanna enter the Yalmor imitation contest again?who knows,you might even win again.”said Shiro. 

“Yes I’m sure,I’ve gotten too old for Yalmor imitating.” “Oh please,nothing’s too old for Coran Coran the gorgeous man.” “*chuckle*thank you Shiro,and are you sure you don’t want to enter the arm wrestling contest again?you could also win again?”asked Coran.

“Nah I’m good too,I think I’ve grown out of my hobby too.”said Shiro then he turned his head and saw a high striker game. “But I still would like to use my arm for something.”

An alien was working the game,while other aliens were standing in line to play it. “Excuse me,pardon me.”said Coran, pushing the aliens out of the way to get to the front of the line while also dragging Shiro with him.

“Excuse me sir,you can’t just cut in front of the line,you’ll have to go to the back and wait your turn like the other folks you rudely pushed.”said the alien worker. “Uh,I don’t think so,you mister,are talking to a former paladin of Voltron.”said Coran,then the alien took a closer look at Coran.

“No offense but aren’t you a bit too old to be a paladin?” “Not me, him! My good friend Shiro the hero.”Then the alien has a revolted look on his face. 

“Sorry about the interruption,we’ll just be on our way now.”said Shiro,attempting to push Coran away. “Wait! I've heard of Voltron,and I’ve seen it before too,it’s quite impressive,so..I won't let you guys go to the back of the line.”said the alien.

“Wow,thank you,I guess.”said Shiro. “What are you waiting for?give it a go.”said Coran.

Shiro then walked up to the striker,took the mallet,took a deep breath,and hit the striker really hard,as the puck went up really high thus breaking the machine,as everyone in line looked up shockingly. “Who’s next?”asked Shiro 

———

*Meanwhile with Lance and Keith* They were also walking around the festival,looking for things to do. 

“Keith,we’ve been walking forever,wouldn’t you want to do something?”asked Lance,holding a pink cotton candy cone. “We did do something,I bought you cotton candy,”replied Keith. “That’s something you did,I want us to do something together,you know,cuz we’re Klance now.”

“Klance? I thought we weren’t gonna use that ship name,”said Keith. “Maybe you won’t,but I’m gonna use it.”said Lance as they kept walking,and Lance then saw a water gun game up ahead.

“Hey,we should play that.”said Lance pointing at the game. “A water gun game,and why would I wanna play that?”asked Keith perturbed.

“Because I’m obviously gonna beat you.” “I mean,I would beat you if we did play.” “Oh really?” “Yeah really,wanna just find out for ourselves who’d win?”asked Keith Looking Lance straight on the face. 

“Oh you’re on mullet!”replied Lance also looking Keith in the eye.Then they both ran over to the game,and played it.

———-

When the game was over,Keith had a score of 53 points,while Lance only had 29.Then Keith received a stuffed giraffe-like creature from the worker for winning. “Looks like I wasn’t,wasn’t going to win.”said Keith as he and Lance walked away from the game.

“*scoffs*whatever,I’m pretty sure I’ll beat you at the next game,you just got lucky.”said Lance. “Woah woah,we’re gonna play another game?” asked Keith. “Oh You know it,and I’m gonna be the one who wins,just wait and see.”

“*scoff*I'd like to see you try Cuban boy,”said Keith,then they went to play more games to beat each other at.

————

*Meanwhile with Pidge and Hunk* They were in line for the ride Hunk and Keith had gone on last time.

“Ooh,we’re next,I can’t wait to go back on this ride,you’re gonna love it Pidge.”said Hunk as he and Pidge now at the front of the line. “I don’t know Hunk,Keith said that he wasn’t too fond of this ride.”said Pidge. “Well that was because he was just being his usual,hot-headed,emo self,just trust me,this ride’s fun,”said Hunk.

Then the ride came back and two aliens got off it. “Next!”said the alien working the ride,who was the same one as last time.Then Pidge and Hunk were about to step foot on the ride. “You two,stop! you’re the Humans that severed the bar on the ride and then ripped a hole in the tent 5 years ago! aren't you?”asked the alien.

“Oh,so...you know about that?and you still remember? Yes that is true,but that was me and my friend Keith,this is one of my other friends Pidge,who wasn’t even with us last time.And by the way,it was Keith who damaged your ride,so if you have to-wait,how’d you even know it was us?”asked Hunk.

“We have security cameras all over the festival.”replied the alien. “Now I’ll let you guys go on the ride,since you technically didn’t ruin anything,now get in,we’ve wasted enough time,and tell that Keith guy I need to speak to him if he’s also here,have a blissfully barrowful day.” said the alien as Pidge and Hunk got on the ride.

“He is here,don't worry,just look around the festival until you find him!”said Hunk as the ride activated. “Ohhh quiznak,what have I done? Keith’s most likely gonna get in a lot of trouble,and it’s gonna be all my fault! He’s gonna kill me.literally kill me.”said Hunk,panicking.

“Relax Hunk,Keith’s not gonna kill you,he’ll probably just take his Marmora knife,and slice you just like he did with the bar,cuz you ratted him out,oh yeah you’re toast.”said Pidge. “Ooh,here it comes.”said Hunk,then the main attraction of the ride showed up.

“Hey,this is actually pretty cool,I don’t get why Keith didn’t like this.”said Pidge. “You know what Keith also isn’t gonna like?finding out that I told on him for damaging a carnival ride.”said Hunk. “Ohhhh right.”said Pidge.

————

Coran was holding a bunch of stuffed animals that a Shiro won.Then Lance and Keith came up to them as Lance was also carrying stuffed animals that Keith had won.

“Wow,you guys must’ve had a fun day.”said Lance. “Oh yes,it sure was something,and you look like you had fun too Lance,that’s a lot of prizes you have there,I'm assuming you won them all?” said Shiro. “Actually,Keith won all of these,all I did was wince in embarrassment.” said Lance blushing.

“You should’ve seen his face,he was whining like a little baby,especially when I beat him at game number 13,”said Keith looking at Lance self-confidently.

“I just don’t get it,how were you able to beat me at all those games? I was the sharpshooter of Voltron,I had a rifle and you just had a ding-dang sword,and none of those games had swords.”asked Lance provoked.

“I don’t know Lance,I guess it’s just the fact that I’m still in the Blade of Marmora,doing missions and fighting and all that stuff,while you have just been planting crops and feeding animals on your little farm.”replied Keith half-sarcastically.

“Well all you do is give crops to aliens,so I don’t get what you’re trying to say,mullet head.”said Lance “What I’m trying to say is that,I’m just naturally better at weapons then you are,must be my half-galra genes,oh wait,it is.”said Keith smirking.

“There he is sir,”said Hunk as he,Pidge,and the same worker walked up to Keith. “Hey Keith! you sliced my ride.”said the worker.

“What? I have no idea what you’re talking about,I didn’t slice up anything,I didn't even bring my knife,well I did but it’s back on the ship,”said Keith.

“He’s telling the truth sir,he was just playing carnival games with me this whole time.”interjected Lance. “Oh really,you’re saying this wasn’t you.”asked the worker then he showed Keith the video clip of him and Hunk escaping the ride years ago on his tablet.

“Ok,that was me,but that was a long time ago,you guys are still hung up on that?””asked Keith agitated. “Duh,we don’t like it when our property gets ruined or damaged,unless it’s compelling.”said the worker as he then looked at Shiro.

“And so,the penalty for clear day property damage,is being banned from attending the next five clear days.” “Wait,so I’m banned for the next five years? Just for “damaging” a dumb ride?!”said Keith. “Do you wanna make it ten for not complying?”asked the worker. “No thank you.”said Keith.

“Alright then,enjoy the rest of this year’s clear day,it’ll be your last one for a while,you know,because I banned you.”said the worker then he left.

“That was….interesting.”said Shiro. “I don’t understand,how’d they know it was even me?”said Keith. “They have security cameras Keith,the footage he showed you was from a security camera,which is obviously how they found out,so let’s just get outta here already shall we?” said Hunk nervously.

“But wait a dobosh,how did the worker know your name Keith?”asked Coran. “Because we’re the former paladins of Voltron,everyone knows our names,now c’mon,let’s get going.”said Hunk. “Hunk are you ok?”asked Lance.

“Yeah I’m fine,totally fine,right Pidge?”asked Hunk, turning to Pidge. “Yep,everything’s fine,....except for the fact that Hunk told the worker Keith was the one who destroyed the ride.”said Pidge. “PIDGE!what the heck?! I thought we were friends!”screamed Hunk. “Wait,you told him?”asked Keith.

“Y-yes,please don’t rip my throat in half.”said Hunk squinting his eyes. “Why would I do that?”asked Keith. “B-because you’re a hothead,and that’s what hotheads do.”

“Ok,it’s really not that big of a deal,so what if I’m not allowed at Clear day for the next five years,I don’t mind that,not to mention I won’t have to hear that annoying song ever again.”said Keith.

“Wow,you took that a lot better than I expected,since I inadvertently ratted you out .”said Hunk. “Eh,that’s fine,as you know I’ve gotten in trouble numerous times for doing even bigger things,now let’s go home already.”said Keith.

———

Everyone was nowback on the ship,heading back to earth. “Man,that was definitely an interesting Clear day,but I miss that clear song,and I don’t wanna wait til next year to hear it again.”said Hunk.

“You don’t have to,I recorded the song.”said Pidge holding her phone,then she played the song,and everyone was enjoying its sound,except Keith. “Noooooooo!”screamed Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!!I started writing this fanfic just the day after season 8 came out because of all the emotions I was feeling and I just had the balls now to publish this So don’t come @ me 😐😅anyways hope that you guys enjoy reading this!(also just a warning in advanced,there a lot of klance(cuz I’m a huge klancer 😂)in this fic,so if you all don’t wanna read that or anything else that you’re not satisfied with then just don’t read this fic at all and leave because negativity/ship wars will not be tolerated here 🙃)


End file.
